legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Horn of Ilmaris
Horn of Ilmaris is a Raid Event scheduled to start on April 1, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT) and end on April 7, 2019 at 8:00 PM (PST/PDT). It is the seventy third episode of the Dark Stigma story and thirty seventh in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at April 3, 2019 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST/PDT). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Better Half-Time Rewards * Gold Shards instead of tickets as High Individual Ranking Reward * 1%, 5% and 10% Harmonizer LR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to rank 1,200. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Darkstorm Charger Svatt (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Fortunate Valentino (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Life-Wagering Urszula (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Chronicler Omniad (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack. All stages of the card are bound until the event rewards are distributed. Prologue The dry grass undulated silently in the gentle wind as tension gripped the entire highland region. You and your party kept low to the ground, hiding in the tall scrub. Save for the scattered ruins, there was nowhere else to hide from the ranks of Lightholders and scores of monsters that surrounded you. The only sound you heard was the ceaseless drone of a hunting horn, its low register jostling your core. Besides your immediate survival, you were desperate to escape for a more important reason: the book you were holding close to your breast was the Endless Tome. It was said to appear once every hundred years on a random bookshelf somewhere in the world. It contained all text ever written and would reveal whatever the reader wished to know on its pages. It could be the contents of a forbidden grimoire, a legendary magician's journal, or any written record as if they owned the original. However, they would find nothing but white emptiness until they shared with the Tome information not yet held within it. By complete chance, you had found it in the shelf of an old inn. It radiated a distinct magical aura, but the blank pages puzzled you, so you took it to a store that dealt in magic books where the owner identified it instantly. You had paid a hefty price for her silence, but either she betrayed you or the Lightholders tortured the information out of her as you noticed it became harder to evade their pursuit over the next few days. Other unfamiliar but obvious enemies, keen to steal the book for themselves, also joined the hunt. If the empire managed to take hold of it, that would likely hasten Emperor Ildanev's plans to reopen the gate into Neotellus so he could conquer it. Determined not to let that happen, you rashly cut across a highland plain to reach a dense forest in which you could hide the Tome. However, the enemies proved too numerous to evade. Among them were the plain's inhabitants, half-beast half-human creatures known as demikin. The hunting horn's drone belonged to their queen, a centaur called Ilmaris. It had the power to create a magical aurora from which phantasmal monsters would appear. If there was any hope of a stealthy escape before, it had long since vanished. You realized there was no use in delaying the inevitable. For the sake of your friends in both worlds, the only choice you had was to fight your way through. Epilogue The hunting horn's bellow would not abate. Ilmaris continued to summon more specters to assail you while the Lightholders persisted their advance. The forest where you hoped to hide the Endless Tome was in sight, but you were scarcely evading capture. Your physical and mental limits long since surpassed, all that drove you onward was the staunch will to protect the magical book. "Why haven't you given up already? Everyone else in a situation this desperate had, at least as far as I know." The spirit of the Endless Tome, Omniad, asked you in a quizzical tone. "I've read the journals and biographies of legendary warriors from all places and times, but even the strongest ones never struggled against odds this bad for this long." You were short of breath from the grueling sprint, but after several attempts you managed to convey your goal was to protect your allies from an even greater threat. "I see, so you're pushing yourself so hard because you're fighting for the future..." Her eyes then glimmered like someone who had found a priceless gem. "I've never seen anyone like you before. I guess that proves I don't know everything yet." In the next moment, she released a blinding light which flooded the plains. Silence reigned over the battle as if time stood still. "I'll share with you the knowledge you seek of the Endless Tome. This is a passage from a lost compendium of magical artifacts:" Omniad held open the book and calmly read its contents aloud. "The Aurora Horn is the ancestral weapon of the highland centaurs. It has the power to summon allies from great distances and its tone changes to reflect if the heart of its user is pure or evil. In order to quiet its reverberations, recite the following chant..." Aa ghi radlanoht yorza -- the gods' breath shall end the hunt. The moment those words were uttered, a powerful gust swept across the plains. It gained strength until becoming a tornado strong enough to lift rocks and tear bushes by the roots. You, Elimval, and Salvador clung to each other to withstand the wind's force. Meanwhile, the Lightholders, Ilmaris, and the other foes were being flung great distances. The holy tornado blew everything away, including the horn's drone... ...... After feeling the gale subside, you opened your eyes to see your party all alone. Amazingly, it seemed the tornado undid most of the damage left by the raging battle. The beautiful vista distracted you for a moment, then you remembered about Omniad and began to look for her. "I'm right here." A faint voice from behind caught your attention. You turned to see her holding the Endless Tome to her body, nearly transparent. "Don't look so surprised. You know I only appear in this world once every hundred years, right? Now that I've learned a new fact, my time is up until the next century." She looked straight into your eyes and smiled warmly even as she continued to fade. Another cool breeze finally carried her off, leaving only her satisfied voice. "Thank you for teaching me something so important. I'll never ever forget you." Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Horn of Ilmaris